<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пламя by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372634">Пламя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему ты настолько сильно меня оберегаешь?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пламя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст написан по клипу EXILE "FIREWORKS"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Почему ты настолько сильно меня оберегаешь? — Несмис внимательно наблюдал, как Шокичи создает картины из капелек воды. Изображения светились и блестели, но им все время чего-то не хватало. И именно поэтому Шокичи недовольно разрушал очередную и создавал новую. Но и их постигала та же участь. Шокичи явно не нравилось, что ничего не выходит, но останавливаться тот точно не желал. Несмис уже полчаса жалел о своем решении завести разговор об Ацуши и его потрясающих по красоте пейзажах, некоторые из которых тот создавал чуть ли не взмахом руки. Все жители были готовы выстраиваться в очередь, чтобы посмотреть на его шедевры. Небо, полное звезд, водяная гладь, играющая лучами солнца, темный и шумный лес, чьи деревья гнутся под порывами ветра, горы, на которых снег блестит до такой степени, что режет глаза даже огненным магам... Иногда Несмису казалось, что Шокичи немного завидует восхищению, которое окружает Ацуши. Искреннему и неподдельному. И при этом Шокичи не замечает, что и им восхищаются. И для этого вовсе не надо выворачивать воду в мерцающие при свете луны фейерверки.</p>
  <p>— О чем ты? — Шокичи недовольно уничтожил очередное изображение.</p>
  <p>— Всегда, когда мы рядом, ты окружаешь меня своими заклинаниями. Я физически ощущаю, как твоя вода окружает меня, забирая в плен.</p>
  <p>— Прости, — Шокичи растерянно нахмурился, — я не знал, что тебе настолько неприятно.</p>
  <p>— Я не говорил, что мне неприятно. Скорее необычно и непривычно. Мне кажется, ты иногда забываешь, что меня не так уж и просто победить. Но самое странное: об этом иногда начал забывать я. Стоит только показаться на горизонте малейшей опасности, как ты смыкаешь вокруг меня защиту, и вот я уже не собираюсь использовать свою собственную магию.</p>
  <p>— Неужто я настолько навязчив? — Шокичи опустил голову. — Прости. Я постараюсь впредь настолько тебе не докучать.</p>
  <p>— Глупый, — Нес уселся рядом с Шокичи, опустившимся на землю. — Ты мне не докучаешь.</p>
  <p>— Тогда что?</p>
  <p>— Скажи, ты мне совсем-совсем не доверяешь? — Несмис зажег небольшой огонек, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.</p>
  <p>— С чего ты так решил? — вскинулся Шокичи, удивленно приоткрыв рот.</p>
  <p>— Ты один решаешь, когда я нуждаюсь в защите. Тут одно из двух: либо ты настолько сильно боишься за меня, что не в силах сдерживать свои порывы, либо ты не считаешь меня тем, кто может защититься самостоятельно, а следовательно ты не доверяешь ни мне, ни моим способностям.</p>
  <p>— Что? — Шокичи застыл на месте, и переливающийся водопад, создаваемый им последние несколько минут, тоже замер в пространстве, перестав блестеть.— Это не так! Я считаю тебя сильным. И мне даже не приходило в голову, что ты можешь воспринимать мои действия так... Так неправильно!</p>
  <p>— Значит, остался третий вариант, — Несмис придвинулся к Шокичи ближе, обнял со спины и положил свои руки на его. — Ты сам боишься мне доверять.</p>
  <p>От рук Несмиса взметнулись огненные сполохи и устремились к водопаду. Огонь переплелся с водой, засияв по-новому. Водопад забушевал яркими красками, а над ним взметнулась радуга, раскрашивая небо. — Пойми, я никуда от тебя не денусь. С тех самых пор, как ты появился в нашем лесу, ты не даешь мне покоя. Ты сам как этот водопад: сияющий, шумный и необычайно притягивающий взгляд. Но ведь совсем необязательно все и всегда делать самому. Неужели ты не хочешь хотя бы раз сделать что-то вместе со мной?</p>
  <p>— Хочу! — Шокичи смотрел на сверкающий огнями водопад, сияющий радугой, и улыбался. Потом взмахнул рукой и водяные огоньки разлетелись по нему блистающими звездами. — Больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом и помогал мне, — Шокичи улыбнулся и прижался к Несмису. — Всегда.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>